The Diary of a Frost Adventure TWO
by RCBlackDie
Summary: This is the next part of the adventure of RC, then we become a real penguin, please read the first part if you have not read: /s/10393505/1/The-Diary-of-a-Frost-Adventure
1. Chapter 1: One By Two

_**Message from the author: Greetings friends of mine, well here's the second part of the history of RC in its icy adventure, because you know as I finish the other's time to turn to this**_

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Adventure: TWO-**_

_**-Chapter 1-**_

_**-**_ _**One by two-**_

_**"29 December 2014"**_

_**Erik!**_ How good it is to become a write once more, now you I have much to tell about what happened here, apparently because humans do not come we will see more and that relieves me and I like, I care a lot about _**Gloria**_ for her pregnancy is noted to be a big egg which leaves her, too _**Mumble**_ this as nervous as excited about being a father of at least a real penguin and not a human like me, always listen to wonder what the perfect name for my brother would, but even this is not the time, and _**Samantha**_ have been very good, although we have not left the limit that we are friends, maybe for her and for me it is difficult even though we both want and leave that limit once for all, but I'll give it time as my grandfather _**Memphis**_, Oh says've also spent time with my grandparents and my parents are worried at birth and that and I have been staying a few times to his cave, also accompany their trips to sea, it's amazing I must say, why I could not write, well I was busy helping the council of elders of _**Noah**_, giving reports about humans and what happens on the high seas fishing boats , is rumored to be possible that the _**"Imperial Territory"**_ be moved elsewhere, but there can not get me, I have also gone to the _**"Land Adeli"**_ and have been doing mischief with _**"Friends"**_ a lot of times, glide and watch as _**Ramon**_ was achieved girl, as my good father _**Mumble**_ says, _**"Ramón always Ramón"**_ so much has happened, I can not just write them, too _**Seymour**_ my friend gonna have a son too, I've also been practicing my vocal cords as much as my dancin I've been practicing on a mountain far from the territory snow it feels good to dance even there that seagulls are annoying and it is my duty to defend the babies of them many times, including _**Ace**_ has grown a lot and I even get to the hip, at least most of the penguins as _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ me come much higher than this as ribs, and _**"Land Adeli"**_ get me a little higher than the knees, and may stop growing or whatnot, just know that I now have to worry about live and continue as was now approaching the _**"End of year" **_for me, for penguins are called the _**"Day of lights in the sky" **_I do not know if it's more literal than can become or do not know, but as it will also be the _**"Graduation Day" **_since the accident hunters many penguins could not graduate will make the year-end, _**Noah**_ says that part there, like my family, _**Mumble, Gloria, Memphis and Norma Jean**_, so I will, I had to do the _**"School of Fish"**_ but I did willingly to know much more than we already knew, dancing and singing as I was taught but was able to learn much more fluid and even sing better, but now worry me I will do at the end of the year, so I'll write when it happens, I must now go for more fish to _**Gloria**_ as you should already know, when women are pregnant their appetites increase, note by the once she asked me a leopard seal for dinner, huh ...

_**"31 December 2014"**_

Well, now I must go to the _**"Day of lights in the sky"**_ cometh very late so tomorrow I relatare everything I did, see you later _**Erik**_

_**"January 1, 2015"**_

Wow, that good party had yesterday, but it's good time for you to relate what has happened:

_**(Events that occurred on December 31, 2014)**_

Reach the _**"Great Iceberg"**_ where all events are made and parties, note to all my family there and also to _**"Friends"**_

_**RC:**_ Here I am!

_**Ramón:**_ Dude, why do you delay so much?

_**RC:**_ I had entered me hungry and I ate a sandwich before

_**Ramon: **_Well done

I laughed for a while with _**Ramon **_and _**Los Amigos**_, like _**Mumble**_ was taking care of _**Gloria**_, and _**Memphis**_ with _**Norma Jean**_, but the remoteness of all it showed _**Samantha**_, had no idea whether to go to her and stay with her or just stay and watch the lights with friends, go to greet her at least for a while

_**RC:**_ Hi _**Samantha**_

_**Samantha: RC**_, good to see you here, I knew you also graduate

_**RC:**_ Yes, it was something quick, but it was what I wanted

_**Samantha:**_ I'm so glad

My clock and gave the 12 AM, and the lights began to leave the sea horizon, as if someone threw a shot, looks up and looked at the beautiful lights in the sky was a beautiful sight, something I never could repeat or exceed, after that I felt something touch my hand cream and when I looked fin _**Samantha**_ was holding my hand, look Samantha blushing and looking at the sky, smiled and looked at the sky also holding its flap gently.

But it was much romance for now ... It was fun time when my clock struck 1:29 a.m. ... Started graduation in which all the penguins and I had to quickly swim to the highest cliff of the territory, all penguins and I looked down splashdown giant, was immense, too, and I thought survive that, swallow saliva and look underneath giving me a lot of dizziness and bad thoughts, all penguins are said to each other _**"Throw yourself" "Throw yourself you! "" ladies first "" Who goes first? "**_and so I could not take it anymore, I did one of the many things I never thought to do, do what _**Ramón**_ would

_**RC:**_ ... I entice by myself ...

It was the stupidest idea I had in my life ...

_**RC:**_ Hey buddy check it out ... What ...!?

And from time to time I push myself vacuum, shouting like crazy from the heights to which calms me and regain composure and enter the water, I felt the blow smashed my face, but I was just me stunning slightly took a big leap out of the water and looking at all the penguins frightened by thinking he was dead, yell

_**RC:**_ Are they coming or what ?!

After that all penguins began jumping one by one into the water and swam all quiet and very fun, although some did not know I felt comfortable with them, look at one side of me and watch _**Samantha**_ being chased for those annoying penguins, gave me jealous them, but not to worry about it and fish along with other penguins, making racing and betting, it was an amazing night and I will never forget ... it was time to go home so that was what I did ... now it's day but I really sleepy and wanted to sleep so you know I'll write when something good happens ... Goodnight _**Erik**_ ...

_**"January 3, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, today was the day ... My brother penguin is born ... Well its egg is born ... And apparently has to do a kind of journey, like _**Gloria**_ foraging for small, I could not keep my _**Memphis**_ grandfather and my grandmother _**Norma Jean**_, because they had their own business, so I decided to accompany _**Mumble**_ although they had no egg want to see how this trip and accompany my father to him nothing happens or the egg say that the trip lasted about 3 or 4 days by storms and that since the year is new, the station also is, so I will try to write on those days when we rest, well now I have to go at night we shall see later

_**"January 4, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, today was the beginning of the journey through the Antarctic or Antarctica, well still do not understand how it works since I am no map or compass, no one has died from cold nor has dropped some eggs, because as _**Mumble**_ said to me far the first rule of a penguin is to never let the egg fall, or so was I think we have fed well with fish and some seafood, all is well and that pleases me, _**Noah**_ has assigned me to scroll to the bottom of the pack to see penguin stayed behind for some reason, and encourage him or help, many were falling behind but help them move forward, well at least thank me for it, well it's time to rest for today I write tomorrow

_**"January 5, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_ ... Today was not a good day ... As we continued the journey, there were 2 or 3 penguins who were dropped the egg off a cliff and rushed to look, try to save them but I could not ... I even hung up the cliff but not achieved ... the Penguins were well below the storm I could not see anything if they survived or not, but not likely ... Also some penguins were left behind before I could notice them staying frozen by storm, I also almost surrendered me, the cold was immense, although it was almost a penguin, cold even affected me because I had no feathers or wings or something to cover me from the cold, my legs were freezing, but _**Mumble**_ and _**Seymour**_ helped me so go ahead and kept encouraged me to continue to help the penguins were falling behind ... Noah says that since the trip will end tomorrow and again in the _**"Territory Emperor"**_ finally ... I could not take more ...

_**"January 6, 2015"**_

Well, the trip back home was the easiest and simplest sun was fine in the morning and afternoon kept me warm and lively, could see well at all penguin and egg, it is best that _**Mumble**_ is so good father I never stop worrying about me, despite having an egg between her legs and take as I kept the attention, I could thank him and _**Seymour**_, at least at the end ... we were at home, now I would like some rest, good nights

_**"January 7, 2015"**_

_**Erik**_, now the day has been better than ever, and I'll tell you why.

I woke up in the morning and ran as fast as I could to the nest where it was _**Mumble **_and my future brother or sister, when you get note that even the egg did not break and I was glad for not being late look _**Mumble**_ who was sleeping, he must have stayed up all night, I did not wake until the moment the egg began to move

_**RC:**_ D-Dad ... DAD!

After a few quick shakes his shoulder

_**Mumble:**_ What?

The egg began to break and the eyes of_** Mumble**_ became more and bigger and shiny, as if to get away, I looked at the egg and looked like the beak, legs and feathers out of the egg, was wonderful to see how my small, little brother out of his shell

_**RC:**_ A-At last ... H-Here is…

_**Mumble:**_ Y-Yeah…

We were excited as the little penguin _**Mumble**_ approached and hugged him, was so tender, then _**Mumble**_ turned the little penguin and put it facing me.

_**Mumble:**_ He's your brother ... _**RC **_...

Look at the tiny penguin and I bent down to look good around him, _**Mumble**_ looked at me and told me

_**Mumble: RC**_, I think you should put the name

_**RC:**_ Me? Dad Are you sure?

_**Mumble:**_ Sure, come forward

No place you knew that name ... So according to me you ...

_**RC:**_ That's called ... _**"Erik"**_

_**Mumble:**_ I like, good name

_**RC:**_ He he, _**little Erik**_

_**Little Erik**_ smiled and hugged me I could and started talking to me and _**Mumble**_, but it was time to go to a part of the territory, where _**Gloria**_ was waiting for us or at least we had to wait. So,_** Mumble**_ and _**little Erik**_ between the legs of _**Mumble**_, we walked into a party where the snow was flat and where it was difficult to resbalaras or you will slip, thousands of male penguins waiting for their wives and the only human in half all of them and in the front row waiting for my mother, but good joke ...

So _**Noah**_ calls me and I went to the ...

_**RC:**_ What's wrong _**Noah**_?

_**Noah:**_ I don't know, wives even fail and I'm worried ... As you have long legs and it shows that run very well, do me the favor of going to see?

_**RC:**_ No problem

I was running alone to the place where they would have to see come wives, but for some reason, there was a huge lake, though he could not understand why there was a lake in the middle of everything a snowy wilderness, there was no explanation or anything until watch a giant piece of broken ice on the side of the lake, he drops fell like I was sweating, and I realized that ice was melting and breaking ... This could be bad for us, but stop worrying about it and went to see if the wives and my mother came ... I saw nothing so back where I came from and note that all penguins were with their wives except for _**Mumble**_, so I went to him

_**Mumble:**_ I don't see _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_ I do not ... I'll go to look that way

I went across the desert looking for _**Gloria**_ like crazy, cause she could see the _**little Erik**_, and because he was eager to see her again

_**RC: GLORIA! GLORIA!**_

_**?: RC?**_

At that moment I heard the voice of _**Gloria**_ and when I saw her take career and embrace with all my strength

_**RC:**_ Mom! I missed you so much!

_**Gloria:**_ I also my son, where is _**Mumble?**_

_**RC:**_ Um ... Well ... I ...

_**Gloria: RC**_ ...

_**Erik:**_ Mommy?

_**Mumble: Gloria!**_

There were _**Mumble**_ and _**Erik**_, embraced _**Gloria**_, and I joined the hug, back to the cave and we lay to rest a little, _**Gloria**_ fed him _**Erik**_ giving it a regurgitation of what she had eaten, I was a little disgust, but it was something that had to do, insurance and fed me soon

_**Gloria:**_ Want a little _**RC?**_

I did not know that answer, but did not take importance and acceptance. _**Gloria **_put his beak into my mouth and give me some regurgitation was really bad, but can not say that was not delicious, well this just approached me even more to be a penguin, I liked it, did not feel bad that someone ate the food for you and I will give, I started thinking about what I saw in the lake, perhaps, something big and ugly will happen, but then, _**Mumble, Gloria and Erik,**_ stood by me and slept like we always did, together warm, I loved to sleep well ... Anyway, that's all that happened today, it's time to go to sleep, goodnight, _**Erik**_

_**-End The First Chapter-**_


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Think About It (Part 1)

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Adventure: Second Part-**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_**-Don't Think About It (Part One) -**_

_**"February 16, 2015"**_

Go, _**Erik **_has been too long since we do not speak, I've been kind of busy helping _**Gloria**_ and Mumble with little _**Erik**_, plus your growth been fantastic, clear still a baby but it shows he knows a lot, so I brought to school and I have told of the many stories I've done, how comes, and I'm so different from the others, I was impressed but it was the truth and I take it very well, we are always talking about some topic special, we are always together, not just what I do to help my parents so I get the not feel alone.

But there is still something that worries me, that lake I found, was so rare to see such a large lake on such a flat surface of the snow, perhaps global warming what happens here, and what if the ice melts here? Our cave may drop even when all sleep, will try to be aware of that.

Well, today I step that the nation had a _**"Fiesta"**_ where everyone danced happy and started singing, as always, _**Gloria**_ to her beautiful passages and beautiful voice while all penguins surrounded as it was a huge party all nation

_**Gloria:**_

_FIVE!_

_FOUR!_

_FIVE!_

_FOUR!_

_THREE!_

_TWO!_

_Penguins of the world unite,_

_Strength in numbers, we can get it right,_

_One time!_

And there came out so perfect and synchronized chorus of a bunch of penguins

_**CO:**__ We are a part of the rhythm nation!_

_Gloria: With Music by my side,_

_To break the other line,_

_Let's work together to improve increase our way of life,_

_**CO:**__ Penguins of the world_

_**Gloria:**__ This is the test,_

_No Struggle not progress,_

_Lend a feather_

_Help a brother do His best,_

_Let's dance,_

_let's shout,_

_shake your body down to the ground,_

_Let's dance,_

_let's shout,_

_shake your body down to the ground_

At that time, Mumble came on stage giving their typical and fantastic dance moves

_**Mumble:**__ Let's Dance! Let's DANCE!_

_**Penguins:**__ MUMBLE!_

Mumble: Sorry

But as we know his singing voice is not yet "Ready". At that moment Seymour told his son that already began singing

_**Seymour:**__ Lift your head up, cause you're a star,_

_Be strong boy you know who you are,_

_Papa Said knock them out!_

_At that time his son "Artticus" also began singing_

_**Artticus:**__ Yeah, I'm gonna knock them out!_

_**Seymour**__: Papa Said knock them out, come on!_

_**Artticus:**__ Do not call it a comeback,_

_I ve been here for years,_

_Rockin ma peers,_

_Puttin 'suckers in fear!_

_I'm gonna take itty-bitty esta world by storm,_

_And I'm just gettin warm!_

After that, a small group of pinguinas babies, also began to sing in front of the group _**Artticus **_as I could distinguish was that one of the female penguins who was the one who was singing was the daughter of_** Miss Viola**_.

_**Miss Viola**_ It was one of my greatest teachers of singing, if he could teach a human boy singing can teach any penguin, and the name of his daughter was _**Boadicea **_or as _**Erik **_call her, _**Boa**_

_**Boa:**__ We're bringing business back fluffy!_

_**CO:**__ yeah_

_**Boa:**__ Them other penguins do not know how to act_

_**CO:**__ yeah_

_**Penguin:**__ Kick it to the chorus!_

_**CO:**__ who's your fluffy uh!_

_**Artticus:**__ Shake ya tail!_

_**CO:**__ who's your fluffy uuuhhh_

_**Boa:**__ Watch and self!_

_**CO:**__ who's your fluffy uuuhhh_

They were as amazing as they sang little as started to take more and more the party, but the distance of penguins singing, note that _**Erik**_ was under one of the ice as if frightened or something, not noticing very interested to continue the party wanted to approach but many penguins were there between to pass by, as _**Mumble **_was only a few feet from him, _**Gloria**_ had left a small group of penguins, taking small breaks also giving very good dance steps from amazing dances while singing

_**CO: **__we are a part of the rhythm nation_

_**Gloria:**__ Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_**CO:**__ is not nobody_

_**Gloria:**__ is not no body!_

_**CO:**__ loves me better_

_**Gloria:**__ loves me better_

_**CO: **__makes me happy_

_**Gloria:**__ That makes me feel way!_

_**CO:**__ makes me feel This Way, is not no body_

_**Gloria:**__ is not no body_

_**CO:**__ loves me better_

_**Gloria:**__ better than you !,_

_nobodies better than you_

At that time, _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ were facing each other and then one of the penguins push me right next to _**Mumble**_, and looks at me and starts dancing, which incited me to do the same and dance the same way as, in one dancing and _**Gloria **_looked at us dancing gave a smile and began to sing again

_**CO:**__ Do your thing!_

_**Gloria:**__ make my body sing!_

_**CO:**__ we are the part of the rhythm nation_

_**Gloria:**__ Chick-to do your thing_

_**CO:**__ do your thing_

_**Gloria:**__ do your thing!_

That's when the three saw Erik, only among penguins, without knowing what to do

_**Gloria:**__ Oh, my penguin, ire to talk to the_

At that time, Mumble, Gloria stopped

_**Mumble:**_ Ah Leave it to me

_**Mumble**_went to see _**Erik**_, as I watched _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_ I honestly love this place

_**Gloria:**_ What if you start singing now?

_**RC:**_ Me? Well, I'll try

_**Gloria:**_ Come on, I know you can do it, son

Take some air and started following him sing pace with the other penguins

_**RC:**__ I don't care what the people say_

_**Mumble**_ teach to _**Erik **_showing his dance

_**Mumble:**_ That!

_**RC:**_ G_onna do my way, my way gonna do!_

_**Gloria:**_ _Gonna let it all out, do my thing with that_

Me and _**Gloria**_ synchronize perfectly and we moved a little our back together singing and smiling

_**RC / Gloria:**__ boom-boom-boom and a bang-bang-bang_

_**CO:**__ we are a part of the rhythm nation_

_**Artticus:**__ Show me whatcha workin with!_

_**RC:**__ Do your thing,_

_**CO:**__ dance, let's shout_

_**Gloria: **__Do your thing, make my body sing,_

_**RC:**__ Do your thing_

_**RC / Gloria / CO:**__ We are a part of the rhythm!_

Everything went wonderfully until _**Erik**_ had a problem with his feet and ended slipping and fell headlong into the snow which made be buried in it, obviously I made a great shame I made the pee head did, _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria **_went to get him out quickly, and everyone laughed at him, that I did not like was not fair was just an accident, but would act Artticus did it first

_**Artticus:**_ Stop laughing! Perhaps you may be head and pee at the same time?! I think not!

Even that was not really expecting ...

I went to _**Erik**_ to help clean it up a little and approached _**Mumble **_try to encourage

_**Mumble:**_ Well that was ... very spontaneous ...

Apparently not work ... _**Erik **_moved away from there by mere shame and hidden in a hole that was in the snow and stayed there, _**Mumble, Gloria, Seymour, Miss Viola, Artticus, Boa**_ and I, we approach see _**Erik, Mumble**_ try to fix things, but not achievement and _**Gloria **_also try, but it had also failed apparently no sermon of them had worked and just then, _**Ramon,**_ appeared with a female penguin something great for the, demanding

_**Ramon: Mumble,**_ mate, help me

_**Female Penguin:**_ Who are you saying that it's yours, huh?

_**Penguin:**_ Is this guy bothering?

_**Female Penguin:**_ No, because it is none

_**Ramon **_sigh, and soon entered the same hole that _**Erik**_

_**RC:**_ Uhm ... _**Ramon ...**_ try to encourage Erik

_**Ramon**_ suddenly started talking to _**Erik,**_ and that's where _**Mumble, Gloria**_ and I we realized that something would go wrong, because that little _**Ramon **_has not put only one leg, if not both ...

_**Ramon:**_ This place is a dump!

We all surprised why he said, was the only speaking very serious and quiet but became unhinged in the twinkling of an eye

_**Ramon:**_ I long to _**Adeli Land**_! Here one can not live well!

As always _**Ramon**_ making mischief. _**Boa**_ and _**Artticus**_ ended up deciding to care _**for Erik. Seymour, Viola, Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ decided that children could fix it, but just in case something happened to me stay with them, after all I am the brother of _**Erik.**_

_**Artticus:**_ I have an idea! We will continue to Uncle _**Ramon**_!

_**Boa:**_ Of course! Let the _**Adeli Land**_!

_**Erik:**_ Yeah!

Had not spent five minutes that parents and children all went and wanted to leave after _**Ramon**_

_**RC:**_ Whoa, Whoa, Whoa ... Kids, are you sure of that? Go to _**Adeli Land**_ is not as cute as it looks nor least three penguins as you

_**Boa:**_ But you can take us to there, ¿Right,_** RC**_?

_**Artticus:**_ That's right, you're already as an adult penguin, nobody wanna do something to us if we go with someone like you

_**RC:**_ But ... I ...

_**Erik:**_ Please, brother. Take us to the _**Adeli Land**_

Just seeing those faces of supplications I could not say no, sighed and agreed to take them.

We walked a long time _**Artticus**_ rapped well and kept the mood in the group,_** Boa**_ helped in that rap and did very well in that we find _**Ramon**_ near water

_**Boa: Ramon!**_

_**Ramon **_turned and saw who was with children

_**Ramon: **_And you? What do you do here?

_**Artticus:**_ Let you to _**Adeli Land**_

_**Ramon:**_ No, forget it, without your parents this is already kidnapping, and that goes for you too, _**RC**_

_**RC:**_ I know, I know, but they insisted, I will try to remain secret for a while, I just want to take a walk there

_**Ramon:**_ Let's make a deal if you bring me some fish, I'll help

_**RC:**_ Does your take care of the kids, while I'm in the water?

_**Ramon**_ then thought again, and then

_**Ramon:**_ Okay, okay. You're right, all right. But I need to push for that pus not go on my own, you know

The kids and I were waiting for the signal _**Ramon**_

_**Ramon:**_ Do it when I least expect

We accept and to finish that sentence we launched a water and came out and we look

_**Ramon:**_ W-What the ... ?!

_**Boa:**_ You told us that we launched when you least expect it

Children and I laughed at him for a while

_**Ramon: **_penguins, cute and small, but well wicked

_**Ramon**_ dived to find your fish while the kids and I were talking, I spent a while and _**Ramon**_ came out fired water to the surface

_**RC: Ramon**_, What happened?

_**Ramon:**_ Let's g-go t-to hom-me

For your eyes I knew something very ugly was in the water, a leopard or something bigger, but no matter we again towards the _**"Adeli Land"**_ walk and arrived but notice a large crowd had no idea that there was so much penguin together facing only, if they were almost always separated looking stones or doing something else. As we approached _**Ramon**_ was greeted by _**"Amigos"**_ then approached me and greeted me like

_**Amigos: RC!**_

_**RC: Amigos!**_

Our greeting was funny when _**Los Amigos**_ noticed a small, Ramon was asked whether they were of the

_**Rinaldo: Ramon! **_¿Triplets?

_**Ramon:**_ Huh? No, There are only three

_**RC:**_ Oh yeah, these guys are_** Boa**_...

_**Boa:**_ Hello!

_**RC:**_ Artticus ...

_**Artticus:**_ What ?! Hahaha

_**RC:**_ And my brother ... The _**Little Erik**_

_**Erik**_ suddenly shy hid behind my leg as always

_**Lombardo:**_ Brother? It means that this little guy is the son of_** Mumble**_

_**RC:**_ Exactly

_**Amigos:**_ Ohhhhh

Apparently I was impressed that _**Mumble**_ has an egg, maybe it was not necessary to mention with whom, because they always knew that pair of lovebirds would be together ... I love penguins a lot to my parents

_**RC:**_ By the way, why there are so many here? Were once more separated

_**Nestor:**_ Well, since _**Ramon **_went to been a lot of _**"competition"**_

_**Ramon: "Competition"?**_ Pfff, yeah, sure

Much sarcasm it was noted in the last sentence of _**Ramon.**_

Suddenly looking a little hill pasture saw a fat penguin, although it did not seem like the others their yellow eyebrows and a sweater of many colors set him apart from others

_**RC:**_ Who is he?

_**Ramon:**_ Oh sure, it _**Lovelace**_

_**RC: Lovelace?**_

At that moment I remembered the story of _**Mumble**_, a fat penguin who was the old _**"Love Guru" Mumble**_ helped find one of the boats and then follow it.

_**Lovelace:**_ Brothers and sisters, now present the powerful ... the great ... _**Sven!**_

Far from that small hill it showed a large piece of ice which a penguin who could tell he was going to shoot, when I was released suddenly started flying out of nowhere among all penguins, it was amazing that a penguin made noticeable So when I finish the show landed on this small hill next to _**Lovelace**_

_**Lovelace: The Great and Mighty Sven**_, today we have this and we tell a great story of how he got saved from a great apocalypse

_**RC:**_ Apocalypse?

_**Sven:**_ Of course

He had a slight Russian tone perhaps for its species of penguin, noticing that marked much the letter "R"

_**Ramon: **_Well hurry up, we don't have all day

_**Sven:**_ The story is rather long- …

_**Ramon:**_ Well considering the short version

_**Ramon **_had such jealousy penguin, it showed just watching.

All penguins began to yell at_** Ramon **_to be quiet and stop creating problems and _**Sven**_ suddenly swing as saying that there will be no story was given, and suddenly _**Erik**_ out of my leg and says

_**Erik:**_ Please, Sir

_**Sven**_ turned and saw the Little_** Erik**_

_**Erik:**_ Could you tell your story?

_**Sven:**_ How do small flames?

_**Erik: E-Erik**_

_**Sven:**_ I want to dedicate my very warm and much applauded my dear friend _**Earick**_!

As _**Sven**_ had his Russian accent, I could not very well say the name of _**Erik**_ so _**Earick **_said. And so all the penguins began to move their fins for making them sound like they were applauded for

_**Sven:**_ Well, story of how I got here, so begins ...

A choir began singing the name of _**Erik**_ hailing

_**Chorus: Ear-rik**_

_**Ear-rik**_

_**Ear-rik**_

_**Ear-rik**_

_**Lovelace:**_ It was his last chance as a penguin, trying to save all

_**Sven:**_ The power to fly, saved my life

_**Chorus:**_ The Mighty Sven!

_**Lovelace:**_ a Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow, managed to follow

_**Sven:**_ And so escape the apocalypse

_**Chorus:**_ The Mighty Sven!

_**Lovelace:**_ No rest got saved

_**Sven:**_ Fighting hard to pass that test

_**Lovelace:**_ But even so they could stop him, because he is the mighty Sven

_**Chorus:**_ Big and powerful!

_**Lovelace:**_ He met who ruled the sea,

They took him and helped

They looked

He was decorated

And they aprecieron

Then ...

Destiny ...

At that time, _**Lovelace**_ began to mourn

_**Lovelace:**_ Sorry. Sorry.

_**Sven:**_ Oh, okey-dokey is. Let it out

_**Erik:**_ Yeah, okey-dokey is.

_**Chorus:**_ Leave it out!

_**Amoroso:**_ Then fate showed

his softer side

When I was lost in

the darkest place

Before releasing my last breath

He delivered me

From the Dark Death

They took me and bathed me

pleasures granted

I did not want they finished

Treating me and cuidandome

And that's when I saw it for the first time

Sparkled on the other

_**Erik and Chorus: Sven! Sven! Sven!**_

_**Lovelace**_ suddenly moved his wings as if making a guitar solo

_**Lovelace:**_ One day I arrive

And a light, I manage to see something more

What could have been that he saw?

_**Chorus:**_ The Mighty _**Sven**_

_**Lovelace:**_ Oh, my sweet eyes.

He flies!

_**Chorus:**_ The Mighty _**Sven**_!

_**Lovelace:**_ And Wine

this time, at this shore

To shine his gifts upon all of us

_**Lovelace:**_ Let it out !, let it out

Let it out! Let it out!

_**Lovelace:**_ From that day, I promise take care of all the inhabitants and the new earth!

Flying out singing those words, he began to tremble quite strong, _**Erik, Boa and Artticus **_hides behind my leg

And when stopped ...

_**Lovelace:**_ Brothers and sisters of the great _**Sven**_ powers are unlimited!

All applauded, but I knew there was something hidden, was too much coincidence, well, this is like when you said that _**Mumble**_ was a threat to the nation, and was a lie

_**Ramon:**_ Do not think much just because you know some tricks

_**Ramon **_began arguing with _**Sven**_

_**Sven:**_ What partner? You still do not ... "Think Like _**Sven**_"?

_**Ramon:**_ What about that?

_**All:**_ "If you think about it and materializes is yours"

_**Sven:**_ All rights reserved by me

_**Ramon:**_ Nah, that stupidity

_**Sven:**_ just try, okay?

_**Ramon:**_ I'll do just to you see it does not work

_**Ramon **_began "Think Like _**Sven**_" (weird name btw) Anyway, so the thought is as much as possible of it, a penguin, tall, beautiful and hot. Typical of _**Ramon**_, when he did open his eyes and nothing came _**Mumble**_ concerned about the children, who obviously were no longer where they were

_**Mumble: Ramon!**_ Where are the childrens?!

_**Sven:**_ Better close your eyes ...

_**Ramon:**_ Ah! Security! Security!

_**Ramon **_unthinkingly call security, which was launched on _**Mumble**_ and behind him, stood a penguin as he thought

_**Ramon:**_ You, Me, Egg, now...

_**Female Penguin:**_ With you? In your dreams

_**Ramon:**_ She don't say no!

_**Ramon**_ was very happy to see that they had not told him no, but maybe not what he understood very well going to tell but ... Better than happy to follow.

Well now we have to leave the _**Adeli Land **_so I'll write when I get home because children have to get there fast, before _**Gloria**_ kill me, so see you later, _**Erik**_

_**-End From Chapter 2-**_


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Think About It (Part 2)

_**Final del formulario**_

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Adventure: Part TWO-  
-Chapter 3-  
-Don't Think About It (Part Two) -**_

_**"February 16, 2015"**_

_**Erik ...**_

When _**Mumble**_ came to look for the children, note that _**Erik**_ would not go hiding from the like _**Boa**_ and _**Artticus**_, but _**Mumble**_ already knew

_**Mumble:**_ Okay kids, we have to go. _**Boa, Artticus, RC and **_all  
_**Artticus:**_ Awww, is not fair  
_**Boa:**_ B-But ... This place is fun ...  
_**Mumble:**_ No no no, we go, Erik, come on now  
_**Erik:**_ I do not want. I want to stay  
_**Mumble: Erik**_, Do not you think how worried she must be your mother?

_**Sven, Erik**_ had come to speak, giving an explanation to go with Mumble

_**Erik:**_ Mighty _**Sven,**_ Do you think I will be able to fly?  
_**Mumble: Erik ...**_  
_**Sven:**_ if you believe in yourself, you will do it, now you must go

_**Erik**_ at last that gave he a hug _**Sven**_, while the other penguins honked their fins tune of hundreds of applause, and took course to go with _**Mumble, Boa, Artticus and I.**_  
After we left, we went down the same path that took _**Mumble. Mumble**_ was talking to _**Erik**_ for having escaped the Emperor Territory home. While I was watching _**Boa and Artticus.**_

_**RC:**_ Guys, do not go so fast, careful  
_**Boa:**_ Quiet, _**RC**_. We do not spend anything  
_**Artticus:**_ That's right, _**RC.**_ Also if we pass something you would protect us, right?  
_**RC:**_ I guess ...

Suddenly out of nowhere, a great earthquake began to occur while walking

_**RC:**_ Whoa whoa ...  
_**Mumble:**_ Kids, stop!

We stopped until the shaking passed, while we noticed that the distance the glaciers began to fall out of nowhere

_**RC:**_ What the hell ...?  
_**Artticus: **_Somewhere something big I collapsed!  
_**Boa: **_I was heard near the Emperor Territory  
_**Mumble:**_ Right ... Boys, hurry step

We walked at high speed until you see something strange in the way.

_**Mumble:**_ But ... what's this?  
_**RC:**_ It was not like this before ...

We noticed a huge crack that separated the way the Emperor Territory but aside was a very narrow ice bridge and not very reliable Territory connecting to the Emperor.

_**Mumble:**_ We'll have to go around  
_**Boa:**_ But we can go through it is shorter  
_**Mumble:**_ No, it is not too dangerous, we come

When he turned _**Mumble**_ children began going to the bridge

_**RC:**_ Hey! Kids not around!  
_**Mumble: Erik!**_

_**Mumble**_ and I also got on the bridge but the kids were more developed  
_**  
Mumble:**_ Okay ... But calm ...  
_**RC:**_ Do not go too fast, kids ...

_**Erik**_ was later than all of us and then found a huge _**Elephant Seal  
**_  
_**RC: Erik!**_ Stop!

_**Erik**_ to watch the giant seal stopped, _**Mumble**_ approached to push back _**Erik**_  
_**  
Elephant seal:**_ What friend?  
_**Mumble:**_ H-Hello ...  
_**Elephant seal:**_ Where do they go?  
_**Mumble:**_ A house ...  
_**Elephant seal:**_ Really? I also  
_**Mumble:**_ Uhm ... Sorry ... W-We could go back?  
_**Elephant seal:**_ That is what I never do friend, backtrack ... The master of the beach never shrinks from no  
_**RC: **_So could you step aside?  
_**Elephant seal:**_ Neither aside  
_**RC:**_ But since we got here  
_**Elephant seal:**_ Well, from here back to top  
_**Mumble:**_ We have children, it would be very dangerous  
_**Elephant seal:**_ I get it…  
_**Mumble:**_ And we just want to get home  
_**Elephant seal:**_ That I understand, but put yourself in my place, my friend. I protect my beach while a muscular asshole wants take her from me faces and the whole world is watching and lurking in my mind the thought that I backed by a penguin. He will see in my eyes and will have lost. All my empty beach, you understand?  
_**Mumble:**_ Well yes, but ...  
_**Elephant seal:**_ then out of my way

_**Boa**_ suddenly goes behind _**Mumble **_against the seal and tells

_**Boa:**_ My mother always says that every obstacle is an opportunity  
_**Elephant seal:**_ What?

_**Boa**_ saying that grabs the nose of seal and up going to his head down his back, but the seal lifts its tail and returned to Boa the bridge, falling but I managed to grab my arms

_**RC:**_ Quiet,_** Boa **_got you

Suddenly_** Artticus**_ was where the seal

_**Artticus:**_ You will have to apologize because I'm about to hit the nose

_**Artticus**_ punch beating of a seal's nose but it was obvious, he did nothing

_**Mumble:**_ H-He did not want to do ...  
_**Elephant seal:**_ Neglect ...

_**Artticus **_seal smacked his head sending him to the ground far from the.  
Taking _**Boa **_and _**Artticus.**_ _**Erik **_had escaped me coming to the elephant seal, but he just closed his eyes and began to say ...

_**Erik:**_ Sventaliza, Sventaliza, Sventaliza ...  
_**Mumble: Erik!**_

_**Mumble**_ I try to go get it but soon took to seal your nose _**Erik**_ sending him across the bridge, that is, at the end of the bridge. And me and we both get angry _**Mumble**_

_**Mumble:**_ Hear me, fat ...  
_**RC:**_ ... Asshole ...  
_**Mumble:**_ ... abusive!  
_**RC / Mumble: Get out of there!**_

_**Mumble**_ and I went furious seal and together we gave a blow body with our shoulders him back a bit but when the seal trying to crush us with his body we moved back from the blow of the body that gave him and crush seal the ground ice causing it to break and fall, but with luck, the ice did not fall straight to the ground, otherwise I leave to seal hanging. And looking to the other side we saw two baby elephant seals that from what we saw were the children of the great seal that was now hanging.

_**Baby seal:**_ Daddy? What are you doing down there?

The two approached us looking down at the great seal almost falling into the void and not know what to do at that time.

_**Mumble:**_ Uhm ... okay?  
_**Elephant seal:**_ No, I do not think so  
_**RC:**_ What do we do?  
_**Mumble:**_ Well ... There is a way to save but do not like it  
_**Elephant seal:**_ you Want to reverse it?  
_**Mumble:**_ Right…  
_**Elephant seal:**_ Well, technically ... It's progress in reverse, right? That I can do ...

With extreme care seal began to "reverse Forward" so almost to the other side, but then ...

_**Elephant seal:**_ Hi kids...

Suddenly the ice that held the great seal for fall term taking the large vacuum seal. _**Mumble**_ me and try to do our best, we thought he was dead but after a moment of silence, we spoke seal from below in a vacuum.

_**Elephant seal:**_ Kids, You can hear me?! Kids, listen up! They'll have to go on without me!  
_**Baby seals:**_ No, Papa!  
_**Elephant seal:**_ You can kids!  
_**RC: Mumble,**_ we have to do something ...  
_**Mumble:**_ Of course ... But what can we do?

I started thinking ... And then ...

_**RC:**_ What I have ... Follow me

_**Mumble**_ and I went from that place and go down another path to the sea where we find an entrance to where the Great Seal had fallen, but unfortunately a large wall of ice between us seal and us, by our side to enter where was this seal was water and had to dive, while the seal was where there was no water.  
Kicked, hit, we tried everything to break the wall, but still could not, so we left the water and saw a sea wolf sleeping on a piece of floating ice.  
We approached the Sea wolf fool him and so we follow

_**RC:**_ Do not you want a little alien?  
_**Mumble:**_ …Accompanied of a penguin?

Within seconds jump against us and jumped into the water as we went. We swam quickly and when we got to the ice wall where was the Seal and when I get the Lobo Marino hit the wall and broke it doing to give water inside the empty part fill up in the water and almost Sea Wolf attack but this went swimming, fleeing the great seal.  
A while later, we left the three of water.

_**Elephant seal:**_ Thanks, guys. Thanks to you, _**Bryan's Beach**_ still remain in place  
_**Mumble:**_ No problem, this ... _**Bryan**_?  
_**Bryan:**_ Exactly, if you need anything, anything, just tell to me

_**Bryan**_ went with their children while we went on the other side to the Territory

This was one of the worst things I saw ...

The territory was enclosed by a gigantic piece of ice, the whole nation was locked in the Territory  
_**  
RC:**_ What ... What is this?_**  
Mumble:**_ I-I do not understand ...

From down when penguins saw us, they started shouting

_**Penguin:**_ How you did it?!  
_**Penguin: **_Please help!  
_**RC:**_ We have not gone, just arrived

At that time _**Gloria**_ saw us from below

_**Gloria: RC!**_ My Son!  
_**RC:**_ Mama!  
_**Gloria:**_ Is _**Mumble and Erik**_ are you ?!  
_**RC:**_ Here they are!  
_**Mumble: Gloria! **_I am glad you're okay!  
_**Gloria:**_ Of course, my love!

_**Boa's mother**_ and _**Artticus**_ father speak with them from the ground

_**RC: **_This ... This is bad ... The fish was over ... And ...  
_**Mumble: RC**_, we have to do something ...  
_**RC: **_That's right ... hell ... We have to bring fishes ...

At that time they despaired penguins considering that soon would end the meal, and could starve.

_**Penguin:**_ Please, _**RC!**_ Could you bring us food ?!  
_**Penguin:**_ My family needs food, _**Mumble!**_  
_**RC:**_ It will not be enough ...  
_**Mumble:**_ We can try it, _**RC **_...  
_**RC:**_ How about ... With a little help?  
_**Mumble: Sven**_ ... The _**Adeli**_ penguins Territory  
_**Boa:**_ I can go  
_**RC: Boa?**_  
_**Mumble:**_ It's too dangerous  
_**Boa:**_ I'm pretty fast, you could come in a few minutes  
_**RC:**_ I'll go with her ...  
_**Mumble:**_ Are you sure?  
_**RC: **_Of course  
_**Mumble:**_ You can do it, Son ...  
_**RC:**_ Obviously!

_**Boa**_ went up to my back and ran with all my speed towards the _**Adeli Territory**_ looking for _**Sven**_ and the whole nation of the_** Adeli Land**_ penguins

_**RC: **_How did you go back there, _**Boa**_?  
_**Boa: RC!**_ You're too fast!  
_**RC:**_ I quite rare penguin,_** Boa**_

Running more and more, looking at the sky, Boa and I noticed how some seagulls were approaching the _**Emperor Territory**_

_**RC:**_ We must hurry ...

Try to increase my speed to go even faster ...  
... An hour later, I came to the _**Territory Adeli, Sven**_ started looking, and I found Friends

_**RC:**_ Guys! You know where is that _**Sven**_?  
_**Rolando:**_ Oh, _**Sven.**_ You should be flying at this time  
_**RC:**_ Flying ... Okay thanks ...

I run where _**Sven**_ was the first time I saw him flying in the air

_**RC:**_ I must get their attention somehow ...  
_**Boa:**_ What will you do, _**RC**_?  
_**RC:**_ What my father would do ... Dancing! And also ... What my mother would ... sing!

I started dancing with new steps he had learned and sing one of the songs he had ever heard ...  
_**  
RC: You gotta stand tall**_

Even When You're small

You gotta sing loud

When They tell you not to talk

You need to believe

That you were born to be free

You gotta let go of all your fears

Cause it's a jungle out here

Now / So you eat from a city

Where everything's pretty

And all the lights are too bright

And you live your life inside

Oh, how do you survive

Boa, dancing also helped me as she sang also

Boa: Take a look and,

Take a chance

RC: Take a moment and

You will understand

It's a jungle out here

Oh, it's a jungle out here

But there's no reason to be scared

It's just a jungle out here

Boa / RC: Woooaaah, It's a jungle out here

Woooooooaaaaaaah

It's a jungle out here!

At that time _**Sven**_ low to us and explain the situation. After that ...

_**RC:**_ So that,_** Sven**_, could train all penguins to help us?  
_**Sven:**_ Of course!  
_**RC:**_ Great! _**Boa**_, where _**Mumble and Erik**_ I gonna back then ... So stay with _**Sven**_ and shape the penguins to help us, okay?  
Boa: Sure,_** RC**_  
_**RC:**_ Thanks  
_**Boa:**_ And _**RC **_...  
_**RC:**_ Yes?  
_**Boa:**_ Y-You sing very well ...  
_**RC:**_ Well, thank you ... See ya!

Boa and I bumped wing and ran back to the Territory Emperor, now ... I am writing you taking me a little rest before going running to the Territory, later talk Erik ... Now ... I must save the nation ... Again ... See Erik ...

-End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Bridge That Separates Us

_**Author's Note: Sorry! I really want to apologize to all readers for having actually delayed with Chapter 4, they have been through a lot in reality they have consumed my time in ways not imagine, I really apologize for letting this responsibility of the author that I inherited. But now I'm back again, to bring the new chapter of this long series, or at least try to extend to you, and only you.**_

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Adventure: Second Part-**_

_**-Chapter 4-**_

_**-The Bridge That Separates Us -**_

_**"February 16, 2015 (Tonight)"**_

I have come back to the territory, note that neither my father nor my brother, little _**Erik**_ was on the banks talking to _**Gloria**_ or someone, only saw _**Artticus**_ who spoke with his father and mother, I approached the shore and sat with foot hanging and the other sustained in the snow, look down and looked like my mother, _**Gloria**_, took care of the little ones, keeping calm, go, I never felt so far away from it, so thoughtful that was I did not realize when I speak.

_**Gloria: RC!**_

_**RC:**_ Oh! Sorry! I was thinking…

_**Gloria: **_Heh heh, as always in your imagination, huh?

_**RC:**_ It feels weird ... I've never been so far away from you ...

_**Gloria**_: Me neither, son ...

_**RC:**_ What ... If I can not save them? If I can not save you?

_**Gloria:**_ Son ... Calm down... Listen ... I will never leave you alone... Neither _**Erik**_ or _**Mumble**_... You are my boys ... And my family, and I love you all ... okay?

Although not expected, he made me feel lively again, I got up, I put my hand on his chest and look smiling

_**RC:**_ Of course! I never gonna give up! And I will save everyone!

All penguins applauded me and I blushed, really thought he spoke only with_** Gloria**_, heh heh.

Then I looked back and saw _**Mumble**_ and_** Erik**_ bringing some fishes to the nation, then I went to help them.

_**RC: **_Whoao, Dad, you brought a big fish

_**Mumble:**_ Obvious yes, heh heh. Okay, let's leave here and just slide

When the fish began to slide _**Erik**_ climbed above him and began to slide it up and when I noticed _**Mumble**_ and ran toward before it fell off the cliff of snow. When the fish was downhill _**Erik**_ fish jump and went straight into the territory but fortunately _**Mumble**_ and I jumped and grabbed saving him before he fell. When the whole mess was over we got up and began to scold _**Mumble**_ to _**Erik**_

_**Mumble: Erik! **_How did you come to do that ?!

_**Erik:**_ But, Dad, I could fly!

_**Mumble:**_ That does not matter! You almost die!

_**Erik:**_ But if everyone learns to fly could be saved They could get out of there!

_**Mumble:**_ Do not be silly, _**Erik!**_ We can not fly! We are penguins!

_**Erik: Sven **_is a penguin, and he fly!

_**Mumble:**_ I do not know what kind of penguin emperor is but we are, we can not fly!

_**Erik:**_ But we all believe we can do it!

_**Mumble:**_ Do not be naive,_** Erik!**_ That will not work!

_**Erik:**_ So ... they will die ...

At that moment, I realized that something bad was going with _**Erik**_ and _**Mumble **_both ...

_**Gloria: Mumble!**_ What about if you go to fish a little?

_**Mumble:**_ Sure ... Sure ... fishing ...

_**Mumble**_ was irritated, wanted to accompany him but ... I felt I should be alone ... Then _**Erik**_ started to become very depressed and quickly I go to his side

_**RC:**_ Hey ... Quiet, brother ... It's OK ... OK ...

_**Gloria: RC**_ ... _**Erik**_ ... quiet ... Take a deep breath ... and stay calm

Me and _**Erik **_close our eyes and breathe deep and we calmed down suddenly without opening his eyes listen to our mother start singing ...

_**Gloria: Just When You Think**_

_**Hope is lost,**_

_**And giving up**_

_**Is all you got,**_

_**Turns black and blue,**_

_**Your confidence is cracked,**_

_**There Seems no turning back from here**_

_**Sometimes there is not an obvious explanation**_

_**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**_

_**That's When You can build a bridge of light,**_

_**That's what turns the wrong so right**_

_**That's When You can not give up the fight**_

_**That's When Love turns day into night time,**_

_**That's When loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's why you gotta be strong tonight,**_

_**Only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**When your feet are made of stone**_

_**And you're convinced that you 're all alone**_

_**Look at the stars Instead of the dark**_

_**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**_

_**Let's not let our anger get us lost**_

_**And the need to be right Comes With way too high a cost**_

_**That's When Love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrong so right**_

_**That's When You know it's worth the fight**_

_**That's When Love turns day into night time**_

_**That's When loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Deep breath, take it on the chin**_

_**But do not forget to let the love back in**_

_**Erik**_ and I, we began to sing, with my mother and all the penguins who sang

_**RC / Erik / Gloria: That's When Love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrong so right**_

_**That's When You can not give up the fight**_

_**And that's When Love turns day into night time,**_

_**That's When loneliness goes away**_

_**That's why you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Gloria: Only love can build us a bridge of light ...**_

It was beautiful ... Well ... It's time to sleep ... Good night, _**Erik**_.

_**"February 17, 2015"**_

Today I woke up very well, I slept with _**Erik**_, he slept in my arms but when I woke leave it in the snow softly and got up to look for_** Mumble**_, when it comes to water, I found no problems _**Mumble**_ but if ...

Gulls came straight to me, it was a large group but not afraid of them, but if you could get to hurt me.

_**Seagull: **_Go go, an alien ... I had long not seen one

_**RC:**_ I'm not an alien, I'm a penguin

_**Seagull:**_ A swimmer ?! You?!

The _**Seagulls**_ began to laugh at me, I did not care

_**Seagull:**_ I recently saw a swimmer like you, feathers had was rare

_**RC:**_ Feathers? ¿Gray feathers?

_**Seagull:**_ Right, and what do you think? It was also delicious

Without thinking twice I throw it against the gull and gave him a sharp kick to the peak, obviously the others were attacking me but I ran, it was a pretty big and strong group and I had to run them

I hid in a cave and saw _**Mumble**_ sleeping inside, slowly I woke him up

_**RC:**_ Dad ... Dad ...

_**Mumble:**_ Huh? _**RC?**_ _**RC**_ it's good to see you!

_**RC:**_ Dad, you're bleeding ...

Indeed, _**Mumble**_ was bleeding from his wing

_**Mumble:**_ Were those stupid seagulls ... Do not worry because it happened to me ...

_**RC:**_ Damn ... How do we get out of this, Dad?

_**Mumble:**_ I do not know ... This time, I do not know ...

They remove the head a little to notice our salvation, a big, gigantic march of penguins _**Adeli Land**_, approached led by _**Sven**_, _**Mumble**_ and I left the cave and walked with them approaching the _**Territory Emperor**_, when we all rejoiced to see us, luckily though a large flock of seagulls were here, no one had been hurt, I look celebrating, but there was no time for that, had peaks to feed, so we set off and went straight to sea to fish from many penguins in a few minutes we had mountains of fish here and there, we threw in the _**Territory Emperor**_ to _**Gloria**_ and others give food to those most in need. Again I sat on the already tired of how much fish edge, I see that _**Gloria**_ despite not having eaten before, did not take any fish, I was worried, but listen to _**Mumble**_ talk to _**Sven**_ to give him a fish and not eat if not all did, then,_** Sven**_ low to feed _**Gloria**_ once, I got up relieved, I wanted to go to thank _**Sven**_ for doing this favor, then followed him as he watched the penguins go also where was _**Sven**_ suddenly when you reach the end, to the shore, stare at the sea where it was a fishing boat in my head the questions rained down one after the other, "Do we attack?" "Do we help?" "They bring weapons ? ", filled my head questions but everything stopped when Sven landed on my head and looked at the sea, began to give a lot of nonsense, I really do not you understand anything, the weirdest thing is that after that winged who knows where the penguins ?, then began to wonder who would stop humans to help those who were locked

_**LoveLace:**_ I will!

_**LoveLace**_ was pretty determined and confident leap into the sea, well, actually jump into an ice block which stopped his fall and other penguins helped him get really sea, in that I worry a bit that was just, who knows who I would or would happen, so I went to the sea throwing me and I kept on swimming

_**LoveLace: **_Boy, you should go back, I can do this

_**RC:**_ It is always good to give a wing to another, _**LoveLace**_, and call me _**RC**_

_**LoveLace:**_ Okay, _**RC**_. I accept it.

That we both we posed on a small piece of nearby ice which, only a few meters separated us from the fishing boat, on that note the distance that some of the crew went out to see us and one had a guitar and another a speaker which he started playing a song that I knew: _**"We are the Champions" of "Queen"**_ one of my favorite bands, on that note as _**LoveLace**_ danced in are music and I could no longer follow him, near the end of the hop song sliding down the piece of ice to the edge as if playing a guitar, then he jumped into the water and I throw him, and swam together at the edge of where we were as the ship came in behind us.

We climbed to the shore and ice and humans had stopped his boat and began to lower their snowmobiles and went straight excited to tell where _**Mumble**_.

_**RC:**_ Dad! Dad! The aliens come and help! Will draw all there!

_**Mumble:**_ That's fantastic!

_**?:**_ So this is where you lived

That voice ... It made me turn around and look who spoke to me in front of all penguins, motorbikes passing directly behind that person, was the only person I once called "Father"

_**RC:**_ You...

_**Father: **_So ... you lived here all this time, Son?

_**RC:**_ You already stopped being my father ...

I place my hand on the _**Mumble's**_ shoulder

_**RC:**_ He is my Father, and neither you nor anyone can change that.

_**Father:**_ A penguin is your father now?

_**Mumble:**_ I can at least take good care of my son!

_**Father:**_ Shut up, you idiot bird!

Although my old Dad could not understand _**Mumble**_, the tone did _**Mumble**_ speak, he knew perfectly well that was not good.

_**RC:**_ I do not care if different to me or not, he is my father and always will be, you just are a someone I do not know now.

_**Human:**_ Captain! We start to work?!

Upon hearing that guy say "Captain" my old Father, within me, my heart writhed, knew that after what I said, he did not help the penguins, because I would help me, and that really it would be bad

_**Father:**_ ... Yeah ... begin to work...

To hear him say that, I felt that little squirm disappeared to become a full vacuum, did not understand why at this time, to make me look like a fool, perhaps.

_**Father: **_Well, _**RC.**_ I must work.

_**RC:**_ ... Okay ... Thanks ...

Low to help his crew starting to make a staircase that went Zigzag to the summit of this gigantic piece of ice that covered the entire output of Emperor Territory.

As I watched as _**Mumble**_, children and _**Gloria**_ talked about what will happen after they finish work I sat away from everyone, that void in my chest just would not go away, he was so great that felt like a stake through my chest, just I think in _**Gloria**_ remained, My grandparents, friends and especially in _**Samantha**_ who surely thought of me.

_**Erik: RC?**_ You're good?

_**RC:**_ Oh, _**Erik**_, yeah, do not worry, nothing happens

_**Erik:**_ Soon Mom take out there, and we can be together, do not feel sad

_**RC:**_ I could not be happier, Brother

I smiled at _**Erik**_ happily, and see how a snowflake fell at its peak, puzzled look at the sky and notice how began to fall more and more, and then transformed into a storm of something dangerous snow, _**Mumble**_ call to everyone, including to endure the cold together, we all cling even awake humans looked like they were going, and look like my old father stayed at me, I knew I was watching, and suddenly left alone.

And that would be all that happened, now simply I write you from this cold snowstorm while and I look like _**Mumble**_ and children's sleep, slowly my hand is freezing, so it's time you stop to write, _**Erik**_, I see you tomorrow. See you.

_**-End Chapter 4-**_


	5. Chapter 5: PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT!

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Aventure: TWO-**_

_**-Chapter 5-**_

_**-PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT!-**_

_**"February 18, 2015"**_

I woke up covered with snow on top, which takes fully shaking me, listening to the penguins start to complain that humans were gone by bad weather yesterday, looked like they had left only half all their work and ladder they did was unusable soon look like _**Sven**_ approached to give the other bad news.

_**Sven:**_ Humans! Do not be able to return! Frozen sea completely!

_**Mumble:**_ What?

The sea was frozen by bad weather yesterday surely, now that was frozen or those who were outside or those inside the _**Territory Emperor**_ could eat, that meant endless problems. Some argued to stay and others leave and go home, I was in the middle thinking how to solve this, while Mumble was a lot to think how to help in this situation. Suddenly out of nowhere came a Human behind a hill of snow and ice, I say looking back, seemed a vague, but warm, and looked somewhat undernourished.

_**Human:**_ Hungry…

_**Mumble: RC? **_Your friend?

_**RC:**_ Not at all ... I have no idea who is ...

The _**Human**_ quickly ran to _**Erik**_ to attack him, that was for sure, but before he arrived I stood before him, and with his weight and mine, we stumbled and started going downhill, going to the edge and inevitably fall many meters _**Human **_fell on top of me, while I whipped entire left side of my body against the snow that was below me and breaking my arm, I heard the sound of the break in the hardback bones, ribs, because to fall enough blood splattered from my mouth, as also that from my head fell two strands of thoroughbreds from the left side of my head and all that because the _**Human**_ had fallen over me.

_**RC:**_ Ah! Got damn!

I stayed on the floor for a moment and looked like the guy up not as hurt as I was, and was not going to stop for that, he would live on another penguin likely to eat by hunger that he felt, as well looked like with her clothes and malnutrition, then I saw that she was approaching_** Gloria**_ because it was the only close enough to the great iceberg blocked the only way out of the _**Territory Emperor**_, besides she protected the little penguins that guy who was as mad at her, but before that, look to my left side and there was a kind of "Pickaxe" but for ice, one of the tools used to make the stairs that would take them all in here, then what grip quickly even with my broken arm, and quickly before it reached _**Gloria**_, lift me and what I was right across the back, just in the spine.

_**Human:**_ Gaaaaaah!

I could hear the cry that was full of agony, suffering and hatred, all for me. Then when he turned to see me, I fill my right fist with all the fury, effort, strength, power, absolutely everything I had just to give the whole face a severe beating that made him break his nose, and getting out a tooth

_**RC:**_ Haaaaaaa!

After hit him such a blow on the face I saw he was expelled with great force quite far from me, and I watching him as he was lying face in the snow, I approached taking the pilloried back splattering enough blood and again I hit it on his head and so would not give me problems, look to your pocket came a kind of healing tape, then I remembered that Mumble was wounded fin and this could easily heal, so take it and keep it in my pocket, then look _**Gloria **_while I was panting because I felt that my ribs were almost nonexistent, broken, my lungs almost failing, my head to explode, my arm almost did not respond to anything, I felt very bad, but still remained conscious, walk the iceberg and felt like silence reigned above it both within the Territory as Emperor. That gave him a blow with my right hand to the Iceberg, with small and only hope it fell and everyone out ... At that time ... It was the only thing I could think to do, no humans will help us, there was no food ... There was nothing, nothing ... just my right fist, knocking slowly Iceberg and again, and again, until my knuckles were bleeding and panting even more.

_**Gloria: RC**_, Stop…

_**RC:**_ No… I will… I will save everyone…

At that time, I heard footsteps approaching me hoped it was _**Gloria**_ to stop, but it was actually _**Samantha**_ which, passed under me and I took her back carrying me on his back, straight into a kind of hill at the end it had a kind of climb.

_**Samantha:**_ Maybe we can get out of here! Flying!

_**RC:**_ Flying...?

_**Samantha:**_ You must leave here early ... Do you trust me?

_**RC:**_ ... with all I have.

Then _**Samantha**_, quickly got to her chest down and began to slide very quickly thanks to the drop, and suddenly the height of the rise that was there, jump from there as quickly as they had since the previous rise and I was above it, perhaps I not weigh much more than a penguin, or perhaps she was not as heavy as I thought, but I could tell that we were losing height slowly, yet were somewhat away from the edge of the Iceberg

_**Samantha: RC**_, jump to the shore!

With the force still had my legs, I put up _**Samantha**_ for propel and reach the shore grabbing snow that was and when it began to to slip, _**Mumble**_ and _**Los Amigos**_ helped me up quickly, when I lift see if _**Samantha**_ was fine, and was lying in the snow, as he rose, and with a smile showed me that was fine.

Look at all the nation that was inside the _**Emperor Territory**_ and began to applaud slowly, but still did not know how to take them all, then one got the idea of flying as does _**Sven**_, then they all started do the same as _**Samantha**_, however, by themselves, then they began to ask for help from _**Sven**_ to teach them to fly, then Sven bent over backwards to help but none came to the shore, by then, _**Sven**_ finished telling a truth that many disappointed

_**Sven:**_ I ... I'm not a penguin ... I'm ... a bird!

All were disappointed and desperate for a solution to this, then look _**Mumble**_ I still bleeding from my head and his fin, then remove the tape had collected and the mooring on the flap and thus stop bleeding, I end up smiling and then watched as the snow fell between the iceberg and what little they had left the other humans.

_**Mumble:**_ Hey, let's do this, you must run

Slowly everyone started dancing, like I was holding my left arm with the right, without missing a beat, gradually the snow was falling more and more, and so was separating more and more, but suddenly something more occurred, the iceberg had broken even more than that and hoped making _**Los Amigos, Mumble, Erik, LoveLace **_and I, we began to fall slowly but _**Mumble**_, _**Los Amigos**_ and I had saved us by little, but_** Erik**_ and _**LoveLace**_ they stayed behind us and slowly were falling, look like _**LoveLace**_ fell and led to _**Erik**_, I get but before it fell,_** Mumble**_ rushed to grab one of the threads of the sweater that _**LoveLace **_wear put so grabbing him and _**Erik**_ note as _**Mumble**_ is dislocated part of his paw hooks into a small crack that he had, then note that should act now, I throw like _**Mumble**_ and also with my toes assured me in a crack but the difference is that I wore special boots and it was difficult for me even touch his feet by the material it was made, as they were special for snow and grabbed the leg of _**Mumble**_ with my left hand so that the weight of _**Mumble,**_ _**LoveLace**_ and _**Erik**_, was given to my arm, so I had to put all that weight so as not to fall three, listening as my arm slowly was shattered slowly, feeling completely agonizing pain, biting back the urge to shout. However, note that the weight is lightened considerably, perhaps _**LoveLace**_ fell as I had heard him scream, I worried a lot, and friends began to make a kind of mechanism themselves to wind the thread and bring back to _**Erik**_ who he was still clutching the thread with his beak, when you notice that_**Mumble**_ had on his fins _**Erik**_, _**Mumble**_ leg grip with both hands and pull up and put them in the safe zone of the iceberg.

_**Mumble:**_ Thanks, _**RC **_... That was close...

_**RC: **_You're welcome, Dad... Yowch...

I rubbed my left arm

_**Erik: RC**_, are you okay?

_**RC:**_ Yeah, yeah, I am…

I got up, and look to _**Ramon**_ spoke with _**Carmen**_, the penguin who knew when children and I had gone to _**Adeli Land**_, apparently, she had fallen into the _**Territory Emperor**_ and could only speak from above as it did _**Mumble**_ with _**Gloria**_ but what is different is ...

_**Ramón:**_ Amigos... Do it me a favor... On the count of 3, push me in 2 ...

_**Erik:**_ Dad! _**Ramón**_ gonna jump!

_**All: Ramón**_ wait!

_**Ramón**_ without anyone pushing, jumping only to within the _**Territory Emperor**_ to find his beloved _**Carmen**_, who saw fall _**Ramón**_ a fairly high level just to be with her, _**Mumble, Los Amigos, Erik**_ and I, we looked _**Ramon**_ from the height and noticed he was fine, relieved only for a moment, because suddenly the Iceberg began to tremble, apparently finally going to fall, we turn what more we could, and we watched as the Iceberg did not fall even just I was about. Notice how just a little snow was missing in that huge crack, and thus fall to the ground and everyone could easily get out, but when _**Mumble**_ began to dance, her broken leg, made him miss a beat, and others could not follow as it should and so they could not get more snow, leaving him with little hope.

_**Sven:**_ Uhm ... _**Mumble?**_

_**Mumble:**_ Yes?

_**Sven**_ began to tell _**Mumble**_ a little story about who had danced with someone, and had been winning something, I could not pay much attention because of the pain in my head that made me bleed more and more from it, but the important thing was:

_**Sven: **_... So you let me try?

_**Mumble:**_ Sure, sure

When _**Mumble**_ will leave the "Dance Floor" to _**Sven. **_Then _**Sven**_ starts to try all put attention to it began to dance, at first no one wanted but then he started to dance many penguins followed him and little by little else did and so all followed him except_** Mumble, Erik**_ and I .

_**Mumble**_ suddenly began to walk against the crowd, and _**Erik**_ followed him

_**Erik:**_ Where are you going, Dad?

_**Mumble:**_ A search more weight...

_**Mumble**_ with a smile began to walk slowly, going to the "beach" of the Elephants Seals, _**Erik**_ and I followed him behind.

_**Mumble: Bryan?**_

_**Bryan: **_Oh, good morning, Chief! What brings you here?

_**Mumble:**_ I need you to help us, a disaster has occurred, the whole nation has been enclosed by a gigantic iceberg

_**Bryan:**_ And how do you suppose I could help?

_**Mumble: **_Dancing

When _**Mumble**_ mention the dance and made a small demonstration to _**Bryan **_then the other Elephant Seals began to laugh.

_**Bryan:**_ Sorry, friend. But I do come at a bad time, maybe do it after winter

_**Mumble: **_it can not, be too late.

_**Bryan:**_ Well I'm sorry, but I can not

_**Elephant seal:**_ I guess I win by disqualification!

_**Bryan:**_ Weind, now you'll hurt ...

Apparently, _**Bryan**_ had a big problem of territories here, I had mentioned before, but its weight was more than obvious that we could finally break that damn iceberg once and for all.

_**Mumble:**_ I saved your life!

_**Bryan:**_ And I'll save yours! You and your furball have to go now! Or else I will one Elephant Seal with carnivorous appetite for penguins

When I listen to _**Bryan**_ say that, once I got in front of _**Mumble**_ protecting him with my right arm and I looked to _**Bryan**_ with a defiant look.

_**Mumble:**_ Let's get out of here, guys ... Here is nothing for us...

_**Mumble**_ began to walk back wherever he went, as he watched, he began to follow. However, I did not see _**Erik **_walking with us, he just stand looking at the Elephant Seals as he directed his gaze to _**Mumble**_, I stared back

_**Erik: **_... No Dad, this is unfair...

_**Mumble**_ look at _**Erik**_, while _**Erik**_ surprisingly started singing

_**Erik: After all You have done, you really deserved better ...**_

_**Nothing in this world Makes Sense**_

_**It's all a big pile of crazy ...**_

_**And the kings are all fools!**_

_**Where is the honor,**_

_**When a solemn promise is just a pretty lie?**_

_**And the mighty mock the courage of the humble!**_

_**, Although he's just an ordinary penguin ...**_

_**My Daddy Taught Me, you do not need to be colossal ...**_

_**To be a great heart ...**_

_**You do not need to fly ...**_

_**To be awesome!**_

_**My hero ... My father.**_

_**Mumble**_ and I were more than amazed with the song of _**Erik**_, had no words some of how we felt. _**Erik**_ ran to embrace_** Mumble**_ a scene that even _**Bryan**_ moved so that agree to go to help all penguins were locked.

_**Mumble, Erik**_ and I got on the back of _**Bryan**_ who with a song took us back to the Iceberg we had to break together, for that,_** Mumble**_ asked everyone will teach each Elephant Seal the steps to start dancing and all that weight would achieve break what was the great iceberg blocking his way at all.

At first _**Bryan**_ doubted so much to give ideas of how it would not work until an Elephant Seal insult him to move finally, this caused that _**Bryan**_ was angry at first, but when _**Erik**_ returned to start sing, with the accompaniment of the children of _**Bryan**_, they began to retake the rhythm of the song that was beginning thanks to _**Erik**_, all including _**Bryan**_ began to dance making snow began to reach the giant crack that separated the big piece of Iceberg with others. While _**Erik **_sang _**Gloria**_ could hear him singing from within.

_**Chorus: Pressure**_

_**Pushing down on me, pressing down on you**_

_**No man ask for**_

_**Under pressure**_

_**That tears down a nation,**_

_**Splits a family in two**_

_**Puts people on streets**_

_**Gloria / (Chorus): Um ba ba bey (people on streets)**_

_**Um ba ba bey (da da dey)**_

_**Dey gives (people on streets)**_

_**Dey da .. (da da da da)**_

_**It's the horror of what this world is Knowing About**_

_**Watching some good friends**_

_**Scream! (Let me out)**_

_**Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow)**_

_**Take me higher (higher high)**_

_**Pray tomorrow (higher high)**_

_**Take me higher ...!**_

At this point he was a little quiet, look down where the crack and I noticed that was not enough what we did to fall. I looked back to _**Mumble, Erik,**_ _**Los Amigos**_ and all those who helped us, then I stared back at all who were locked and that this was the only way to save everyone...

_**Gloria / (Chorus): Why ...?**_

_**Oh! Why ...?**_

_**Tell me why (tell me why 4x)**_

_**Cannot we give ourselves one more chance (one more chance)**_

_**Why cannot we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance)**_

_**Why cannot we give love, give love, give love, give love**_

_**Every day, every night, every hour ...**_

You throw me in the crack while snow others threw to where I was, I covered, with the little strength I had left leg, right arm and a completely broken left arm, began to make holding me forces a wall ice was broken Iceberg piece and the other else, starting to force my legs began to fall, still keeping my mind to stop singing along to _**Gloria, Erik**_ and all the penguins who were both inside and outside

_**Gloria / Erik / RC: Cause love Such an old fashioned word and loves Dares You**_

_**To care for the people on the edge of the night**_

_**And loves dares you to change our way of**_

_**Caring About Ourselves**_

_**This is our last dance**_

_**Chorus: This is our last dance**_

_**All: This is we...**_

_**Creatures of the world unite, Strength in Numbers we can get it**_

_**RC: right- one time!**_

In the last word of the song, finally after much time doing strength to the ice fall with my feet and arms, also thanks to the snow, the piece Giant Ice Iceberg began to fall, while I was still inside the same crack all the ice collapses without stopping him taking me to my ...

_**[Reminder: Every time this (...) appears in history means that RC did not live right now but one step, but is not within the Journal that he is writing]**_

_**(...)**_

The penguins were locked began to leave one by one, by the great iceberg that had fallen, and thus making them a kind of rise, to come out and finally arrived at the other end, everyone began to celebrate to see how everyone comes out.

They left most of the penguins, when_** Ramón **_left walking with _**Carmen**_, and saw his friends to greet them as they were also concerned, then went _**Boa **_and _**Artticus **_greeted to _**Erik**_ and _**Mumble**_, _**Seymour**_ came out with his son also complimenting _**Mumble **_admiring him for what he did, _**LoveLace**_ told him it was a nation that had saved, and that was very good for_** Mumble**_.

_**Gloria:**_ Hi, guys.

_**Mumble: Gloria!**_

_**Erik:**_ Mommy!

_**Gloria:**_ Where's my hug?

_**Gloria**_ spread her wings to hug _**Erik **_who ran happily toward her, like _**Mumble**_ came to be with the two of them

_**Bryan:**_ Well, folks, time to go home ...

_**Mumble:**_ Hey! _**Bryan!**_ ... Thank you.

_**Bryan:**_ You're welcome, Penguin. You're welcome…

Although when _**Gloria**_ had left, and that the nation was safe penguin, _**Mumble**_ and his family starts to worry about _**RC **_who was not near them

_**Gloria:**_ Where is_** RC?**_

_**Mumble:**_ He ... He just...

_**Mumble**_ looked at the piece of the Iceberg that was fallen, thinking that_** RC **_was the one who separate the parts and thus the remaining pieces fall over him

_**Erik:**_ Dad...?

_**Gloria:**_ Don't tell me... He…

_**(...)**_

_**-End Of The Chapter 5-**_


	6. Chapter 6: When The Show Over

_**-The Diary Of A Frost Aventura-**_

_**-Chapter 6-**_

_**-When the Show Over-**_

_**(...)**_

_**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ and _**Erik**_ were little worried about not knowing where he was _**RC**_, he was not seen anywhere. And the wind blew no more.

_**Mumble**_: Where is ... Where are you?! _**RC?**_

_**Mumble**_ way to what was the edge of the iceberg, hopeful that _**RC**_ was close, but no luck.

_**Gloria: RC**_ ... should be here, _**Mumble**_, calm...

_**Gloria**_ was trying to calm what could be more, he was trying hard but still I could more.

_**Erik**_ said nothing in his mind thoughts were confused, did not know was going on all this time. Happiness because after her mother had left vanished _**RC**_ knowing that I was lost especially for his condition and also for this last catastrophe.

Meanwhile _**Samantha**_ walked with the nation, but at one point realized that _**RC**_ and his family was not close, stopped and looked around, then questioned by his father.

_**Father S.:**_ Daughter, What happened?

_**Samantha:**_ _**RC **_and his family are not here...

_**Father S.:**_ Well, are perhaps a little earlier, have been away a long time, and should be talking about many things

_**Samantha:**_ Yes, that must be...

I cared not want to think the worst, thoughts were nothing more than vague and theories of what might happen, so he turned and began walking with his family and the nation again

While _**Mumble**_ still did not stop looking for _**RC**_ where else could, even under the remains of the Iceberg broken his leg still sore.

_**Mumble: RC!**_ Get out of where you are! Come on!

_**Mumble**_ not want to accept, or even want to think what could have happened. His family stayed just behind him, with nothing to say, with nothing to do but wait.

_**Gloria**_ hugged _**Erik**_, not to give him fear the cries of her father looking for his lost brother.

_**Mumble**_ gave a strong and long breath, ran his eyes fin drying her tears and turned to his family walking slow and looking down.

_**Mumble:**_ Let's go ... We should go with others...

_**Gloria**_ gave a cry silently that his son would not notice, while _**Erik**_ was crying confused by his missing brother.

The three walked a few meters away from what previously could call "home".

_**(...)**_

_**"February 18, 2015"**_

... A voice called me ... I said ... A very small voice...

"Who are you?"

"I am _**RC**_..."

He answered but very weak from my wounds ... I hurt all over...

"My name is _**Will**_"

His voice was very small, but you could tell that something had to say...

"_**Will**_, it's nice to meet you"

"What are you doing here, _**RC**_?"

I did not know how to respond, I felt I was floating in nothingness, I could not open my eyes, dark is what he saw, but was not dead, I felt my body and my wounds still burning and aching.

"I ... do not know ... I ... I saw my family, my friends, my nation ... All ... Trying something that would not work ... And I knew if still end up just leaving ... And I ... I ..."

I didn't know how to keep going, did not know how to keep talking only I remained silent

"I also did the same"

"What are you talking about, _**Will**_?"

"I separated from those who knew existed, by my own instincts, my own desire to know how that world I dreamed I was, and now I'm alone, now do not know what to do, do not know what to believe or see"

"Heh, then we are in the same"

"There's something that sets us apart, _**RC**_"

"You knew what you did; you knew that if you did that you'd end up here, in nothingness, like me. I had no idea, was just me and my friend, but now I'm just alone..."

"You are not, _**Will**_, here I am here, we are together, buddy"

"I think you're right, but you better get back where you belong, _**RC**_"

"Do you think I can?"

"You do not lose anything by trying, right?"

With much effort, I opened my eyes and looked around, there were the pieces of ice perhaps the iceberg that had broken, I was floating on the water talking to himself, looked up and was enclosed by other pieces more than Iceberg, apparently when I did force against the walls and broke my body fell to the gap that had opened and that took me to the water that was here before, before it reached the iceberg, and the other pieces fell around me. I started then ask who was that voice speaking to me ... After that I started climbing the broken iceberg and two walls were separated and out through a hole that was there, was where it had been the entire nation of penguins Adeli elephant seals with _**Bryan**_, and see that far ahead _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ and _**Erik**_ went small. With a loud shout called.

_**RC:**_ Hey!

_**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ and _**Erik**_ turned stupefied to see me out of that hole in the Iceberg occurred, walk taking towards them happy to see them while they ran and come to me hugged me hard and as I was bad my leg made me fall and you could see their faces with emotion and happiness, her teary eyes for concern, while also thrilled me to see them together with me in ice cold.

_**RC:**_ I love you! Love you very much!

_**Mumble:**_ Do not ever do that!

_**Gloria:**_ I'm so glad to see you well!

_**Erik:**_ Brother!

We cried and laughed together wallowing in the snow. We got up and started walking to the nation, when we saw all stopped and looked at _**Noah**_, standing on a small chunk of ice as if to say something important to everyone.

_**Penguin: Noah!**_ Where do we go now?!

_**Penguin:**_ We cannot stay here, the seagulls are close, the walls looked after us!

_**Penguin:**_ What will happen to the proximity to the water to fish?!

They all rattled, did not know what to do, _**Noah**_ tried to calm the nation but almost impossible. Look aside, the nation watched as I raised a hand.

_**RC:**_ Excuse me... Hum...

Penguins put attention on me.

_**RC:**_ Listen, if I know anything about the seagulls is that they are always near the coast, if we do our territory near the same, we will attack us and our chicks, as well as other marine predators.

_**Penguin:**_ But we need to be near the sea for fishing, and others do not take our food or be little

_**RC:**_ Some time ago, I went to a place near here, was uninhabited, also was neither so close and so far from the coast, the gulls would not go anywhere near there, why not fly in that direction ever, I know them enough to be sure of that, and is also one of my favorite fishing because it is closed so that other sea creatures like seals Leopard, or even seals Elephants are too large to pass through those pillars and they know it, places and even with its monstrous force cannot break, but the fish and penguins if they can, and there is also a connected coast ocean direct, and the territory of which I speak is tilted, and there is a giant wall and a huge hill that not it can be closed. I can teach them the way if they want to; I'm just making a statement.

Penguins' starts thought for several minutes, until _**Noah**_ said:

_**Noah:**_ Those who want to go with _**RC**_, raise the flap.

Many lifted the flap, including my family and _**Noah**_ himself.

_**Noah:**_ It is decided. _**RC**_ led us, please.

I nodded and started walking while the nation was behind me. We walked pretty much more than I expected when we arrived and it was night and teach them how was the place, it was huge, and as he had told them was inclined, there was a huge hill that led to what could be called "Surface" and down was a wall that did not cover all the climb I had too, but the wall had multiple holes that could be used as caves for the whole nation. I said that tomorrow would teach all where that coast where you could fish was and where I was connecting the full sea. But now I'm pretty tired and hurt, I'm sure things I had in my backpack to leave my old home will serve to relieve me, but now I just want to sleep. _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_, _**Erik**_ and I went to an empty cave, which was not very big but it was enough for four of us, I lay on the floor and sighed snow.

_**Mumble:**_ You did it again

_**RC:**_ Don't wait for a third time.

_**Mumble**_ and I laughed and then came _**Gloria**_ and _**Erik**_ to sleep, I now I'm writing after everything that happened while _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ and _**Erik**_ sleep peacefully, I can also see in front and notice how the landscape is in dark night the stars shine strongly and run a fresh wind on my face, everyone is asleep except you and me. In addition're still somewhat wet from the fall I had water in the Iceberg, but you noticed how dry or rather you freeze in the air there, _**Erik.**_ You know? I've been through a lot with my family, with the nation, it all started as a disaster but, so everything feels like gentler all ... As all worth, living, protecting, seeing how those stars shine, the write even if nobody read you more than me, it feels ... well. And I think I can live with that the rest of my days ... But now, I just want to close my eyes and rest ... Who knows how long? But for now ... I say goodbye. Good evening, _**Erik**_. Goodnight, _**My Frost Diary**_.

_**From: RC.**_

_**-The End.-**_


End file.
